


Pegging for hope

by piss_dumpster



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: After care, F/M, Fluff, Hate Sex, Lemon, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Smut, artist nagito, collegeAU, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa2 - Freeform, hajime plays football, kaito and mondo are body guards, kazuichi is a stripper, kazuichis the eboy, kiyotaka is a stripper, kokichi is a stripper, massage therapist kazuichi, nagitos dumb as fuck all the time basically, nagitos the weird kid, pov from kazuichi, rantaro is the bartender, skater by day stripper by night, theres a shit ton of characters in here okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_dumpster/pseuds/piss_dumpster
Summary: Kazuichi talks about his cock,Nagito’s as stupid as ever,Kokich is a stripper,What more could you fucking want?!Well, don't worry, it's probably in here.Such as college au, alternative personality Nagito, and best of all skater boy Kazuichi!So join us and skater/stripper/narcissist/massage therapist Kazuichi on this wacky fun adventure!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oma Kokichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Soda Kazuichi, Kazuichi soda/Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Soda Kazuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Soda Kazuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Pegging for hope

~ chapter one ~

_ hopes edge _

  
  


"Wow, nice cock." I looked at myself in the mirror. "Wow," I said again. "nice cock." My back facing the mirror, I glanced over my shoulder at my reflection [with a vicious smile]. "Yeah, it is pretty nice, thank you." I brought out the finger guns before raising my voice, the white ruffles on my tiny dress bunching up. "Kazuichi Souda, your cock is nice god dammit." The sharp knock on my door made me jump, interrupting my thoughts.

“You're on in 5, Kaz,” a voice called. I quickly flattened my apron, tightened my bow, and straightened my headband, making sure I looked perfect for my performance. Putting on a fresh coat of lip gloss, I winked at myself once more in the mirror before I left the room. 

After leaving the room I quickly walked towards the curtain. Calming my nerves once more, I stepped out into the harsh dark blue lighting. I strutted out towards the center pole; my colleagues, Kokichi and Kiyotaka, went to the left and right of me. With Kiyotaka in his nurse outfit and Kokichi in his devil outfit, they looked gorgeous, but obviously not overpowering me in the slightest. They were good dancers, but most of the visitors came for me. Just for me.

My display began with me just slowly walking around the pole. Kokichi and Kiyotaka doing the same. I then lifted myself off the ground and wrapped one of my legs around the pole. I pushed off with the other and spun. The crowd went crazy, they threw money at me like an alcoholic would down their drinks. I threw kisses at them as thanks, it only made them wilder. Kiyotaka and Kokichi swayed their hips to the music behind me.

I looked at my partners’ faces. Kokichi of course played the innocent yet deadly devil, and Kiyotaka played the shy yet confident nurse, just here to help. Kokichi’s character, of course an act, I knew that, some of the audience too, but they didn’t care. Kiyotaka’s character however was not. He was always a loud but cowardly person, but on the stage he just came right out. One of the bouncers had clearly taken a liking to him. Fucking Mondo Owada, one of the straightest looking guys you could ever meet, but of course if he was working it here at Hope’s Edge, he wasn’t even fucking close. 

We continued the rest of our tiring act. When the lights faded out, I let out one last deep sigh with a curtsey and left the stage. Kiyotaka and Kokichi followed behind. We got backstage and I turned to meet them. “Great work guys!” I announced, and faked a huge smile, “It’s too bad you'll still lose horribly, crashing and burning to me.” I smiled wider and wrapped my arms around both of their shoulders. We’ve started a little bet, whoever gains the most money from our performances gets to be center stage. I know I’m already in the center, but I can never say no to a competition.

“Yeah you wish,” Kokichi giggled.

“Yep, not in a MILLION years, buddy!” Kiyotaka almost screamed.

“Mhm,'' I hummed contently, “Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.” I hugged them, “but alas i got shit to do so I’ll see you later.”

“Bye bye! Don't come back!” Kokichi responded.

“See ya, Kaz!” Kiyotaka laughed. As I was about to leave I patted them on the back and shot them a wink.

Before I began to walk away, I saw Mondo coming straight for us. “H-hey Kokichi, I gotta show you something” I stuttered. 

“Oh what's up?”

“I gotta show you my dick what else? Now come the fuck on already!” I answered annoyed as I dragged Kokichi away while he waved at Kiyotaka. I pulled him behind a clothing rack and covered his mouth. “Shut the fuck up and look,” I angrily whispered. Kokichi slowly raised his head above the rack and looked over at Kiyotaka. He looked confused for a second before it finally clicked 

“Ohhh,” he whispered quietly. Mondo continued to walk over to Kiyotaka as he obliviously patted out his scampy nurse dress and waited for Kokichi to come back.

Kiyotaka slightly jumped as he felt a soft yet firm hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention. Kiyotaka spun around and smiled with his eyes closed, “Hey fuckwad what was that about?” Silence. Kiyotaka’s smile dropped slightly as he opened his eyes to reveal who he was talking to. Mondo Owada. Mondo scratched the back of his neck as Kiyotaka’s face turned sour then completely red. “IohumsorryithoughtyouwereKokichifucksorrydude!” Kiyotaka rambled a couple other expletives. 

“Oh no, it's okay. I was just surprised,” Mondo chuckled heartily. Kiyotaka felt his knees get weak as he truly realized how much he fucked this up. Mondo, of course, had noticed this, “You’re looking pretty pink there, Pollyanna. How’s that self control treatin ya?” he laughed.

Kiyotaka blushed harder and basically screeched out, “THIS IS MY REGULAR COMPLEXION!” He smacked his mouth shut after he screamed it out. Mondo looked at him surprised again but decided to laugh it off.

“You're funny dude,” Mondo giggled as he patted his shoulder and tried to ignore his own blush.

Kokichi and I look at each other dumb founded hearing only mumbles besides the loud “REGULAR COMPLEXION!” comment. “Should we intervene?” I asked. 

“Nah, this is WAY more entertaining than I'd thought it'd be,” he giggled again. I punched him in the arm and he began to fake cry. 

Kiyotaka lightly smacked himself in the face while Mondo let out a hearty laugh. “So what did you even come here for?” Kiyotaka asked defeatedly. 

“OH, oh yeah, I got... distracted yeah,” Mondo paused. “I wanted to say your performance was really good today” he said shyly and smiled like a giddy child.

“Oh! really?!”

“Well yeah- yeah of course I wouldn't lie to you.” He scratched his neck again. Kiyotaka completely missed the “to you” as he bursted with excitement.

“Yeah, because I added a lot of new shit like that double spin and fuck. Oh oh oh! I also modified my dress slightly to be tighter and shorter! Did you notice that too?” he asked, rambling. 

Mondo blushed deeply, and didn’t say anything for a moment. This caused Kiyotaka a moment of grief and regret, but that ended quickly as Mondo added, “Oh well I mean yeah? who couldn’t. You looked great before but that added was just badass,” he said, stuttering the last few words out. Kiyotaka was slightly taken aback by that statement, he of course did it to flaunt at Mondo, but he never thought he'd actually notice. 

Both Kokichi and I gasped loudly at sudden revelation. Mondo heard this and tried to turn around, but we ducked before we could be spotted. Kiyotaka saw and heard this as well which caused him to panic. In a split second he grabbed Mondo’s face and kissed him. We waited a second before we lifted our heads back up and peeked over the rack to see Kiyotaka and Mondo kissing roughly. Kiyotaka pulled back but still cradled his face. Mondo was speechless; both of their faces being a bright rosy pink. “You- you had something on your face!” Kiyotaka yelled defensively, but still held the other’s face. Mondo stayed silent but broke the silence seconds later giggling.

“Then why are you still holding my face, idiot.” he said.

“Oh I- I didn't mean to.” Kiyotaka said, and pulled his hands back. Mondo grabbed them and put them back against his face.

“I didn't tell you to stop, did I?” he said laughing. Kiyotaka froze but slowly pulled Mondo back into another deeper kiss. 

“Oh wow! What a -slur-!“ Kokichi said not even pausing once to think before he spoke.

“Dude, literally saw you sucking off the bartender the other day.”

Kokichi spoke out in a huff “and so?... That's irrelevant.” I sighed loudly and shoved my face into my palm as Kokichi giggled. 

WhenI looked up again I saw Kiyotaka marching over here looking flustered. “Hey man that was…. quite the show you put on there.” I laughed awkwardly. Kiyotaka looked up at me, if looks could kill i'd be a dead man. 

“You know if you're going to try to look angry, you might not wanna be covered in slobber.” Kokichi teased. Kiyotaka’s face turned even redder than before. He hid his face and whipped off the “slobber”. 

“Sh- shut it.” Kiyotaka said, much quieter than normal. I tried to stifle behind a laugh but failed miserably. Kiyotaka shot me a glare and I quickly shut up.

“Sooo not to mention the elephant in the room but…” Kokichi said as a smirk formed on his face, “Is that a knife in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?” He was obviously gesturing Kiyotakas now apparent hard-on. I threw a hand over my mouth trying to remain sensitive as I saw him desperately trying to cover himself up. 

“K- Kokichi!” I stuttered, trying to stand up for my friend. 

“Uwahhh Kokichi stop-p!” Kokichi mocked. I would have tried to reason with him more but deep down I knew it was pointless. “Mhm.. silent now are ya?” Kokichi sniggered at Kiyotaka.

“i-I’m going now.” Kiyotaka said as monotoned as possible.

“Taka- wait!” I called after him, trying to repair this situation but it was no use.

“Alright big boy. Call me if you need a hand!” Kokichi yelled at him from behind as Kiyotaka glared over his shoulder.

“God Kokichi do you always have to mock everything?” I glared at him

“Mhmm, it was just a joke stupid head.” 

“Whatever dude, you better make it up to him by the time i come back” I said assertively

“Oo yes sir, I know just how to make it up to him!” he giggled as he left running after him

“Without a sexual harassment charge after it perferably!” I called out, not sure if he even heard me. With that out of the way I went back to my dressing room to get changed before leaving the club. My outfit consisted of my favourite black beanie, lime sweatshirt and some black ripped skinny jeans.

I left through the back entrance of course as I didn't want to bother either of the body guards. Once I got outside I threw down my skateboard, and hopped on, but not before I put in my ear buds, pressed shuffle on my playlist and left the premises. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the beginning of my and my friends demise. we hope you enjoyed! stay tuned for more ;)
> 
> feel free to leave any comments about basically anything ! including criticism ofc or thoughts about where kaz should go <3


End file.
